


El Relato de una vida inverosímil

by IamOnlyg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamOnlyg/pseuds/IamOnlyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez has alegorizado una vida junto a un extraño esperando el transporte publico? Claro, ¿Quien no lo ha hecho? Y eso para Kuroo Tetsurou era como su pan de cada día, pero una mañana en aquel paradero con aquel chico de cara estrellada, le hace ver que su mente le juega sucio y al momento de caer en la realidad, todo resulta fantasioso y cruel. (One-shot y algo OOC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Relato de una vida inverosímil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LOS MIL PENSAMIENTOS DEL HOMBRE AL CONOCER UNA CHICA o ''MAYBE''](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219865) by John Grey. 



> Oº°‘¨ DISCLAIMER¨‘°ºO  
> Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, son obra y propiedad de Haruichi Furudate-sensei, hago este One-shot sin ánimo de lucro y solo por pasatiempo.
> 
> Este One-shot también se encuentra publicado en Wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo
> 
> ''Dile no al plagio, porque una mente sin creatividad es una cómplice de la adversidad social''

_¡Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac! … ¡Pi~Pi~Pi~!_

Sonaba estruendosamente la alarma del despertador que está al lado de mi cama, despertándome casi todos los días a la misma hora 6:30 AM, para ser exactos, me removí dentro del revoltijo de sabanas y almohadas, apague el molesto aparato, parecía un gato desperezándose de su siesta matutina, me levante hacia el baño a organizarme y estar listo para ir a la universidad, me mire directo al espejo algo molesto siempre intente arreglar el estilo de mi cabello pero era inútil, Kenma tenía razón, no debía dormir apresando la almohada a los lados de mis brazos, hice un desayuno común y corriente y salí directo al paradero de bus.

Otro día mas esperando pacientemente el transporte en este paradero, donde siempre me lleno de ilusiones, mientras los pequeños audífonos incrustados en mis oídos llenaban mis tímpanos de ondas convertidas en hermosas melodías, estaba tan concentrado pensando en los siguientes exámenes próximos de la otra semana, tan ensimismado en el mundo de mi cabeza que no me fije que a unos cuantos centímetros de mi lado izquierdo se encontraba un chico de un aproximado al metro ochenta, cabello negro corto con un adorable mechón que sobresalía de la parte superior de su pelo, aunque solo lo veía de perfil pude notar pequeñas manchitas en su rostro, al parecer diminutas pecas que me hicieron recordar a esas galletas de chocolate con chispitas.

Parecía ser un chico tímido, podría ser alguien de confianza, una buena persona y un buen amigo, un chico de universidad juzgando por su aspecto estudiantil, quien sabe, alguien trabajador para lograr sus metas, pero a la vez se veía débil, aunque en su rostro reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa.

_No me había dado cuenta que me quede fijamente mirándolo mientras hacía mi monólogo, el chico pecoso noto mi presencia y sus ojos chocaron con los míos, fue algo inesperado de un momento a otro nos tomamos de la mano saludándonos como si fuésemos antiguos camaradas, entre risas dialogamos de trivialidades, clima, noticias, estudio, comida, libros… El bus llego y nos subimos juntos, la charla siguió fluyendo, palabras y conceptos eran compartidos y escuchados con atención, llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos calmadamente no quería despedirme, quería seguir escuchando su voz y ver como resaltan sus pecas cuando sonreía, le dije que lo invitaría a tomar un café en el campus al término de las clases, en aquella mesa con dos tazas de café exprés al frente, nos tomamos las manos como si de una cita se tratase._

_Pasaron pocas semanas, salíamos y nos divertíamos, íbamos al centro comercial, compartíamos gustos y admirábamos las cosas que no nos alcanzaban con el dinero._

_Pasaron largos meses y nos gustaba salir a cine, nos turnábamos al dormir en la casa de alguno, en primavera visitábamos los parques donde los cerezos hacían de un paisaje espectacular, caminábamos por calles poco transitadas y nos tomábamos las manos mientras besos eran robados furtivamente._

_Pasaron años y decidimos vivir juntos, graduados y con buenos trabajos para mantener nuestro hogar, creamos un horario de rutina donde cada quien hacia una labor casera, cocinar, lavar, arreglar la casa, disfrutábamos las noches donde jugueteábamos con risas y cosquillas, donde yo me trasnochaba al esperarlo a él o él a mí al terminar del trabajo._

_Pero…_

_— ¡Tsukki~!_

Sí, mi mente me jodio en tan solo un minuto toda la ilusión, toda una vida creada imaginariamente con aquel adorable chico, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras fijo mi rostro hacia el asfalto, yo…yo siento una especie de punzada en el pecho, nunca creí que pudiese llegar a pasar esto, no era ni la primera ni la última vez que me imaginaba solo por diversión cosas innecesarias con personas desconocidas en este paradero, pero con aquel chico  fue diferente **_¿¡PORQUÉ!?_**

_— ¡Yamaguchi! ¿Cuánto me has estado esperando?_

_— ¡Lo siento, Tsukki! Fue inevitable no llegar temprano._

Alcé mi rostro, pude notar un pequeño brillo en los ojos de aquel pecoso sobre el rubio alto de anteojos, la sonrisa que imagine que era para mí, se la mostraba a otro, aquellas manos que imagine tomar, las tomaba otro, todo lo que imagine con él le podría pertenecer a ese otro, al momento en que ellos iban a dar un paso, el bus se detuvo y era el momento de irme, mire por última vez la espalda del chico con la cara estrellada, lancé un suspiro pesado, le pague al conductor y me acomodé en los últimos asientos contra la ventana, ahí, fue donde el pelinegro giro su rostro y me vio detenidamente me sonrió y alzo la mano balanceándola suavemente, sentí que todo ocurrió en cámara lenta mientras el transporte avanzaba, ahora ¿Cómo podría olvidarme del chico, con el que gustosamente le dibujaría constelaciones en su cara? Lo único que nunca olvidare será su nombre _‘’Yamaguchi’’_

**Author's Note:**

> Dato curioso: para l@s que no sepan, Kenma menciona que la preocupación de Kuroo es su estilo de cabello y que lo ha tratado de cambiar pero le es imposible, su cabello tiene esa forma, porque Kuroo duerme apresando la almohada a los lados de sus brazos rodeando su cabeza, así que Kuroo no se peina, deja su cabello tal y como se levanto (dato recogido de la Wikia de Haikyuu)


End file.
